Sticks and Stones
by Austin Bay
Summary: Will Charen be able to get Jack back for the murder of her belovid Will?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates or any of the charters though I wish I did. I do this for fun nothing else.**

"It wasn't your time!" A girl sobbed staring at the head stone in front of her. Charen was a young Pirate girl, drawn to the sea by her childhood fantasies. Her long wavy red hair blew in the breeze. The grey head stone was emphasized by the grayish green sky.

Charen turned to the pirate standing beside her. Her eyes were dark with hatred. "You, lying bustard!"

"Sticks and stones, love," The pirate said loosely.

Charen's eyes flickered, "If it wasn't for you the love of my life would sill be here!"

"No, if it wasn't for you, your poor Willy would still be here," The pirate said swaying a little.

"Jack! You were the one with the smoking pistol!" Charen yelled angrily.

"Guess you shouldn't have tempted a pirate then, aye?" Jack came back strongly.

"I did nothing of that sort, you're bloody crazy!" Charen yelled.

"A beautiful lady like you on my ship is quite tempting," Jack said a smile creeping across his face.

Charen opened her mouth but nothing came out. She angrily stormed away to the ship. She burst into the cabin and rummaged around. She finally found Jack's secret rum stash, and went to work smashing the bottles. "Take that Jack let's see if you are man enough!" Charen yelled angrily tears running down her face.

Jack came in to the door way, "Oye, no, no," He grimaced as Charen busted another bottle on the floor.

Charen pulled the last rum bottle out and went to smash it, "No, no, don't smash the precious rum!" Jack wailed, flinging his arms forward and stepping in to the room.

"You want it, hmmm? You want it, Jack?" Charen yelled harshly. Jack nodded vigorously. "Then go get it!" Charen yelled throwing the rum across the deck. The bottle smashed on contact.

"The rum!" Jack wailed sinking to his knees.

Charen snorted then went towards the rum cellar.

"No leave them be!" Jack yelled running to the door and blocking it, "What can I do to get you to stop this madness?" Jack wined.

"Jump overboard and die," Charen said flatly.

"That might work," Jack said thinking, but how do I know that you won't smash them when I'm gone?"

"Trust me like I trust you," Charen said

"You trust me?" Jack asked skeptically.

"No," Charen said flatly.

"Then why should I jump overboard and let you smash the rum?" Jack asked.

"Because you killed my love now I'm going to kill yours!" Charen said trying to get around Jack, "now let me at em'!"

Face expressionless Jack picked Charen up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" Charen yelled punching Jack's back, "How dare you treat a woman like this!"

Jack ignored her; he was use to her tantrums he'd traveled with her a lot. So this time he did the same as he always had. He hog-tied her and placed her in a long boat to send her out to sea and preyed that she would never come back. Yet she always came back. It didn't help matters that they were related and he always felt guilty sending his sister out to sea to die. Charen glared up at Jack, "One thing Jack Sparrow…"

Jack cut her off, "Captain," He corrected

Charen rolled her eyes, "Captain… Jack Sparrow, You shouldn't think your sister is tempting!"

"I didn't," Jack protested, "But your long lost lover did, and so did the ship that dove out of the water at the exact moment you decided to go streaking across the deck!"

"Sparrow, LET ME FREE!" Charen yelled angrily.

"Charen Marie Sparrow do you really expect me to do that?"

"You will if you know what's good for you," Charen spat.

"Wow full name," Pintel whispered to Ragetti.

Ragetti snickered, "Full name"

Jack glanced back at them, rolled his eyes and went back to Charen, "Now what can you do to me tied up?"

"You'd be surprised!" Charen said untying her self, "All those times you tied me up as kids, I learned things!"

Jack wrinkled his nose, "You're not angry are ye?" Jack asked hopefully

"Angry would be taking it loosely," Charen said voice dangerously cold.

Jack glanced around slowly, and then bolted off, Charen in hot pursuit.


End file.
